The End of the World
by Alanna-sama
Summary: Atem knows his time is drawing to an end, but he also knows his heart must let his feelings for a certain brunette be known.


The End of the World

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Nor do I own Dirty Heads End of the World.**

Author's note: I wrote this just by a thought popping into my head when listening to End of the World by the Dirty Heads.

The Pharaoh was conflicted. He knew he had to find his memories, but his heart was fluttering with nervous anticipation. 'Why do I feel this way?' he thought. Then he looked across the room at the cause of his nervousness.

 _You're searching for a home_

 _A place to lay your head_

 _The siren sings a song_

 _That shakes you from your bed_

The brunette with the beautiful blue eyes had been in his thoughts a lot, lately. His mind knew that his time was limited, but his heart wanted more time. He loved her, the lovely Anzu Mazaki.

 _You are a ritual_

 _You are the seven seas_

 _You're missing Jamaica_

 _Back where your daddy sings_

 _Girl, you've been everywhere_

 _And you've done everything_

 _I feel I can't compare_

 _Us to the world you've seen_

'She followed my partner and I to the end of the world. How can I let her, knowing that I'm going to hurt her in the end?' His thoughts continued to plague his mind, and it was starting to show on his facial features.

 _She asked where I wanna go_

 _I said the end of the world with you_

 _She said I feel like home_

 _At the end of the world with you_

Anzu walked over to him and asked, "What is wrong, Atem? You look troubled." He looked up, startled, and told her, "I have much on my mind which conflicts with my heart." She looked at him and asked, "What do you really want? Where does your heart want to go?" He said, "I want to go to the end of the world, but with the one I love." She said, "Oh. I hope you find her soon." When she started to walk away with a sad look on her face he grabbed her wrist.

 _With every wake and more_

 _You're calling out to me_

 _The parts I've never known_

 _You shed your mystery_

She turned around, startled, and yelled, "Let me go!" He told her no and said, "I love you Anzu. You make me feel things that I never felt before." She looked shocked before tears started rolling down her face.

 _You're Alexandria_

 _You are the fall of Rome_

 _As long as I'm with you_

 _Then we can feel at home_

 _Girl we've been everywhere_

 _And we've done everything_

 _And now I can't compare_

 _Us to the world you've seen_

He wiped her tears away and said, "You are my life. I feel complete with you. Without you I probably would not have been determined to regain my memories. However, I know that even though we've done so much together, I don't deserve your love."

 _She asked where I wanna go_

 _I said the end of the world with you_

 _She said I feel like I'm home_

 _At the end of the world with you_

 _She asked where I wanna go_

 _I said the end of the world with you_

 _She said I feel like I'm home_

 _At the end of the world with you_

Anzu covered Atem's hands with her own and said, "I love you, too. You can be the goofiest person in the world or the most serious, but I love you anyways. My heart is yours and you are my home I'll follow you to the end of the world."

 _When years have passed_

 _And I have gone_

 _Your memory will sink with m_

 _You shown me all_

 _That I can see_

 _So take me away and let me sleep_

He looked at her like his world was falling apart and being put back together at the same time. His heart and mind were finally one and he realized he needed her. Atem said, "I will disappear one day. What happens then?"

 _She asked where I wanna go_

 _I said the end of the world with you_

 _She said I feel like I'm home_

 _At the end of the world with you_

 _She asked where I wanna go_

 _I said the end of the world with you_

 _She said I feel like I'm home_

 _At the end of the world with you_

He leaned toward her and kissed her with every emotion he was feeling. When she kissed him back he knew he was complete. Nothing made him happier than to be with her.

 **Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy it. This is my first Yu-gi-oh fic and probably my favorite of my fanfictions.**


End file.
